Darkners
Darkners are beings that inhabit the Dark World and keepers of the Dark Fountains within it. Profile The appearances of the majority of Darkners are themed around playing cards (e.g. Lancer and Clover), puzzles (e.g. Jigsawry), board games such as chess and checkers (e.g. Ponman and C. Round respectively), worn-out stuffed animals (e.g. Seam), or other inanimate objects (Rabbick), with Ralsei being an exception. All previously mentioned objects can be found in the Unused Classroom that Kris and Susie end up in after leaving the Dark World. Main Story History According to the Prophecy, Darkners and Lightners once lived in harmony. The Earth would be doomed to destruction if the balance of Light and Dark were to be disrupted. This doom can only be averted by three heroes, the Delta Warriors, who will restore the balance of Light and Dark by sealing the Fountains and casting away "the Angel's Heaven." Though the people of the Dark World remember living in harmony with the Lightners, they believe that the Lightners abandoned them and trapped them in a sealed realm without a purpose. Recently, a strange Knight appeared and led one of the kingdom's four Kings to rebel, annexing the realms of the three other Kings and forcing their citizens to serve him and obey his son, Lancer. Around the same time, a new Dark Fountain emerged near his Card Castle, disrupting the balance of Light and Dark, and the court jester, influenced by someone to believe that the world was only a game, was imprisoned on orders of the four Kings by the court magician, who then left the castle too. Enraged and heartbroken by the Lightners's abandonment, King came to believe that the emergence of "holy" Dark Fountains to further disrupt the Balance would cast the world into eternal darkness instead of destroying it, allowing Darkners to take rulership and inflict suffering on Lightners. Many of his former staff, fired during his rages, were imprisoned or forced to find work elsewhere in the Dark World. Meanwhile, in the abandoned Castle Town surrounding the original Dark Fountain, a lonely Prince of the Dark awaited the Prophecy's other two heroes, hoping to avert the destruction of the world. Chapter 1 With the appearance of the prophesied heroes, the Prince of the Dark leaves Castle Town to accompany them to the second Dark Fountain. Along the way, they meet King's son, who had been ordered to stop them and who orders groups of Darkner fighters to oppose them. Despite initial friction, the party eventually reaches Card Castle and confronts King, with the battle's aftermath depending on how they treated their enemies along the way. The Lightner heroes proceed to the second Dark Fountain, where they return to their own world. Known Darkners * Bloxer * Clover * C. Round * Hathy * Head Hathy * Jevil * Jigsawry * King * K. Round * Lancer * Malius * Ponman * Rabbick * Ralsei * Rouxls Kaard * Rudinn * Rudinn Ranger * Seam * Various NPCs ** Field/NPCs ** Great Board/NPCs ** Forest/NPCs ** Card Castle/NPCs Trivia * The dialogue portraits of Darkners appear in color. However, Lightner characters, including Susie and all the monsters in Hometown whose dialogue portraits are seen in Chapter 1, still use the standard Undertale dialogue portraits which are exclusively black and white. * Many of the Darkners in the game take inspiration from a set of cards designed by tumblr user kanotynes. References fr:Darkners ru:Тёмные vi:Hắc Tộc